Hallow's Eve
by fredandgeorgearethebest
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is a Weasley Halloween! Enter if you dare.


**Halloween**

**A/N: If you are a Harley Quinn fan, you may notice I use her name in this. I thought her name and looks are really fun, so I decided to use it. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO BATMAN AT ALL**

* * *

Halloween at the Burrow...

"Mrs. Weasley, could you please pass the gravy?" The blonde pig-tailed Harley asked.

"Of course, dear! Take as much as you want!" The jolly Molly Weasley replied. "What a polite girl! Fred, George, you could learn a thing or two from her." Molly looked at them sternly. The others choked on their food because Harley is the one who usually swears the most. She acts innocent like her big blue eyes around Molly. Even though she was 21, she still liked to wear bouncy pigtails. Molly was also completely oblivious to the relationship Harley and George shared, probably due to her loss of her husband, Arthur Weasley and her age.

"Well, I think I might hit the sack. It is a late supper after all, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, mum. We're just going to hangout, probably tell scary stories." Ginny said. Molly smiled.

"Thank you, deary. Don't stay up too late. Happy Halloween."

"We won't." Harry, Harley, Hermione, and the remaining Weasleys assured her in unison. Molly chuckled and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Harley crept around the kitchen corner and heard a door close. She bounced back in the kitchen.

"She's in her room." Harley grinned evilly.

"Thank goodness you played innocent." Harry smiled.

"Harry, don't get any ideas." George said jokingly.

"She's all yours." Harry replied while squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Are we going out to the wood or do we have to wait for your little conversation?" Fred asked impatiently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"'Course it is! Don't tell me you're scared." Ron teased.

"Stop it lovebirds. Lets get cracking!" Harley said a little loudly.

"Sh!" Everyone said to her.

"Oops?" She smiled uncertainly.

"I'll lead the way." Fred said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm the oldest one here." Fred announced proudly.

"Uh, guys?" Harry pointed out the door. Harley was cart-wheeling all the way down to the wood.

"Looks like we're not leading after all." Fred sighed. He wasn't to fond of Harley because he refused to believe she was a better prankster than himself. They've been rivals, if you will. The six stepped outside in the cool breeze that made you know it was Halloween and followed the trail Harley used to get to the wood. When they entered, Harley was already starting a fire.

"Well it took ya long enough!" She gleefully exclaimed. The seven friends sat around the fire and Fred cleared his throat.

"Now, sence I am the oldest I-"

"Not so fast, Freddie. As the most playful of the group, I-" Harley started.

"How about we just take a vote?" Hermione asked, not wanting to hear an argument. Ron whispered in her ear.

"You may not want to hear this, love, but we do." Ron guestured to Harry, Ginny, and George, who looked eager to hear the upcoming argument, as Harley and Fred's arguments were hilarious to watch.

"Oh, alright!" Hermione huffed. Hermione and Ron tuned into the argument that was happening.

"Now listen here, _Fredrick_-" Harley started once again.

"Now listen here, Harleen-" Fred stared, knowing he was going to get interuppted.

"Fred! Bloody hell! Just let me start!" Harley pouted. George just sat back enjoying the show, even though it was his twin and girlfriend fighting.

"Nope. You cart-wheeled down here when I wanted to lead the group, and now I want to tell the first story." Fred crossed his arms.

"Guys! Stop acting like four-year-olds and just let us take a vote." Hermione said impatiently. Harley huffed.

"_Fine._ But _I_ get to ask who's in favor for voting."

"Are you kidding me?" Fred whispered under his breath. George nudged him in the ribs.

"You may not like her that much, but she's one helluva girlfriend." George whispered to his twin.

"Who's in favor of going first?" Harley asked the group. Fred raised his hand.

"_Besides Fred._" She said through gritted teeth. Fred slowly put his hand down. Ginny finally raised her hand.

"Okay, now that Ginny's volunteered, who wants her to be first?" Everyone raised their hands except for Hermione.

"_Please, _Ginny. Don't make it too scary." Hermione begged.

"What are you scared of? You fought Voldemort for Pete's sake!" Ron exclaimed.

"Can I start now?" Ginny asked impatiently. Everyone nodded. "Thank you. _Ahem._" Ginny gave an Umbridge-like cough.

"It was sunny day out until a man named, uh, _Donald_ woke up. The sun dissapeared and the sky turned grey. Donald decided to take a shower, becuase whenever he takes showers, he gets happy thoughts."

"He undressed himself and stepped into the nice, warm water. He closed the shower curtain and began to hum. After about twenty minutes or so, Donald felt like someone was watching him. Thinking that he was just being silly, he continued to shower."

"In the middle of his shower, he found a spider-"

"Spiders?!" Ron squeaked. Ginny glared at him and continued her story. "_Anyways,_ Donald found a spider crawling on his skin. He never saw a spider like this before. It was a bogey-looking green with black dots around it. The spider was big, and its legs wrapped themsleves around Donald's wrist."

"Donald shrieked, but that only lured the rest of the spiders up the drain. These weren't normal spiders. They were man-eating spiders! The spider wrapped around his wrist bit a big chunk of his flesh off and more and more spiders started to wrap themselves around him! Finally, laying naked in the bathtub covered in spiders, Donald tried to yell and scream. Eventually, there was no more Donald. The only thing left was the blood the spiders forgot to lick up. The spiders ate his entire body an-"

"NO MORE!" Ron shrieked. He jump to his feet and ran all the way home.

"I should probably go help him." Hermione said. She jogged after Ron, who withen a few seconds, was in the house.

"Do I need to continue, or were you guys bored out of your minds?"

"We were pretty much bored." Harry said jokingly.

"Well, no that we have the two babies out of the way and won't tell on us, whose up for a little Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

"I thought we were going to tell scary stories?" George asked.

"Who cares about scary stories? Lets do Truth or Dare!" Harley exclaimed.

"After that huge argument between you and Fred?" Ginny asked, anoyed.

"Lets just start." Harry suggested before another useless fight started.

"Okay, I-" Harley started.

"I'll go first." Fred said. Harley huffed.

"Fine."

"Harry, Truth or Dare?" Fred asked.

"Er, Truth."

"Do you plan on getting married to Ginny?" Fred asked a little sternly. Harry and Ginny's faces went a little pink.

"Different question?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Fine, how many times have you jerked off?"

"I'm not going to answer questions like these!"

"Fine, how many times have you and Ginny fought?"

"About, three or four times." Harry finally answered. "My turn right?" Harry had a sly grin on his face.

"Harley, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked, knowing she would never turn down a dare.

"Dare!" She exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Fred for three seconds." Harley grimaced.

"Okay, fine. But it's not going to be my fault when I puke in his mouth."

"Whoah, hold up. I'm not going to have my girlfriend kiss my brother." George said, very serious.

"Oh, please. It's just a dare." Harley said. And with that, she grabbed Fred's orange tie and pulled his face into hers. She kissed him. And then, there was a spark. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had a connection. She wanted to continue to kiss Fred, but knew that it would be unfaithful to George, plus that it's his twin. Thoughts swirled into Harley's mind in those very quick three seconds. She let go as soon as she could, hoping she was just imagining things.

"How was it like kissing my twin?" George grumbled. Harley scooted towards George and sat on his lap. She pecked him on the lips.

"Like kissing you, only not as special and wonderful." She lied. "My turn. Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Harley asked.

"Er, Truth." She answered uncertainly, knowing Harley's questions get very, _very_ personal.

"Are you a virgin?" Fred and George bursted out with laughter, while Harry gave a nervous laugh. Ginny got real angry.

"Yes! Of course I am! This game is getting stupid! C'mon, Harry, lets go."

"But-"

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted. Harry mouthed 'sorry' and the two lovebirds left.

"And then there was three." Harley said. "What'cha bloody blokes wannna do?" She asked. Fred and George shrugged their shoulders. Harley's eyes lit up.

"Wanna play Hide and Seek?" She asked.

"No." They replied in unsion.

"Wanna play Ghost in the Graveyard?"

"No."

"Wanna play Tag?"

"No." The twins had a ghastly grin reach each others faces.

"What?" Harley asked, trying not to sound nervous. George Apparated behind Harley, making her run into him.

"Did you really think we couldn't find out wands?" Fred asked. The previous night before, Harley snuck into the boys' room at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and took their wands, hiding them in the floorboards in their livingroom.

"You should've known we would get revenge for such an act." George warned, as he began to unbutton her crimson red blouse.

"Not in front of Fred!" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"I thought Fred should join the fun, love." George whipered in her ear. George finally got her blouse off, exposing her black bra. Harley went a little pink in the face, which hardley ever happens. Fred slid over.

"How'd you like to be with twins?" Fred said huskily, as he pulled down her black skirt, showing her black knickers. Fred adn George reached for their wands at the same time.

"Now, dearest brother, can I go first?" Fred asked George.

"Of course, after you." George replied.

"I thought you were jealous!" Harley squeaked.

"It was an act, love. I thought you of all people would know about acting."

"Happy Halloween." Fred said, as he got nearer to her.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
